


Unplanned Situation

by Katlyn1948



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Basically a inside of how my thoughts work, Crude Humor, F/M, Other, To Be Continued, Unplanned Pregnancy, a mirage of words thrown together, just an idea that popped into my head that i wanted to write, not sure what to make of this, quick fic, side piece
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948
Summary: Arya gets pregnant and Gendry;s the father and all hell breaks loose with the Stark clan.That's it...that is literally the story
Relationships: Arya Stark & Sansa Stark, Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow & Arya Stark & Bran Stark & Rickon Stark & Robb Stark & Sansa Stark
Comments: 63
Kudos: 172





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What is this fuckery I have written??!! 
> 
> Well, it was an idea in my head that I just starting writing and came up with this shit show. It's kinda cliche, but hey, IDGAF because I live for cliches. Also, I needed a break from my Gendrya Big Bang, so my brain came up with this alternative: An unoriginal piece of Gendrya work that will be a mirage of words that I somehow put together to form a somewhat cohesive story. 
> 
> You're Welcome.
> 
> Update: I’ve decided to turn this into a multi fic. Probably three more, if I can get away with it

She was fucked.

Like really fucked.

So fucked that she was sure her parents would disown her fucked.

How could she be so stupid! She was sure they used protection, although the validity of the condom could be questioned, and she was on birth control. It wasn’t the best kind, but it was still birth control, that should account for something, right?

Maybe the tests were bogus and the three out of the five she had taken were defective, yet three out of five was still a high probability. Maybe its all just a dream and if she closes her eyes, then the three positive pregnancy tests would magically disappear, because that must be most logical sense that she is dreaming all of this up.

But even as she did close her eyes and pray to the gods above that this fucked up mess before her was nothing but a dream, she knew deep down that she had a baby inside of her and that her best friend is the father.

Arya opened her eyes and deflated when she still saw those three positive pregnancy tests on the sink in front of her. It had taken nearly two hours for her accumulate all the piss needed for the five sticks she bought and as she peed on each one, she hoped that this was all some kind of practical joke to teach her some sort of messed up lesson.

Picking herself up from the toilet, she gathered the tests and exited the tiny studio apartment bathroom. Throwing herself on the couch she groaned in frustration, remembering that her sister was eagerly waiting the news at the other end of the room.

“Well? What do they say?” Sansa drummed her freshly polished fingers on the countertop of Arya’s small kitchenette. She was the one that convinced her to buy all the damned tests and take them in the first place.

Sure, she wasn’t regular; she never was, so a missed period here and there wasn’t cause for concern. The change in appetite and sensitivity to smells, not to mention her boobs swelling to two times their size was enough for Sansa to think that Arya was pregnant. Of course, being the person she was, Arya laughed it off, chalking up the symptoms to be nothing more than stress. It was the sudden bought of morning sickness that finally convinced her to heed her sister’s advice and take the damn things.

“Three out of five say ‘Pregnant’ and the other two are…inconclusive. My guess, they are all defective and we cannot determine if I am actually pregnant.” She shrugged, hoping it was a good enough answer for her sister.

Sansa scoffed as she pushed herself from the counter and crossed the tiny apartment to where Arya had plopped herself on the couch, “Let me see those.”

She snatched the tests up before Arya could protest and began examining each one. “Arya, you didn’t pee properly on these two, no wonder they are inconclusive…and well the others. I hate to break it to you, sis, but you’re definitely pregnant.”

Arya groaned into the pillow on her couch, flopping her body down so that she was now lying down wallowing in self-pity. “Gods, what am I going to do!?” 

“Well, you could start off by telling the father…you do know who the father is, right?” Arya couldn’t see it, but she knew Sansa had a perfectly shaped eyebrow raised in her direction.

With a huff, she lifted herself from the couch, “Yes, I know who the father is. I’m not as…flexible as everyone seems to think I am.”

Sansa lifted her hands in defense, “I was just making sure because you have a way of making a bigger hole out of the one you just dug.”

“Gods, does everyone think I’m a slut? I promise I’ve only every slept with five people…two of them were girls.”

“I never said you were a slut, and that’s besides the point. Who is the father?” Sansa asked, eagerly waiting for her response.

Arya sighed, she and Gendry had made an agreement not to tell anyone of their newly developed relationship, for it was nothing serious and people didn’t need to know. Although she was sure it was more for the sake of not have judgmental eyes wonder their way if it were made public. But this was Sansa, and if she couldn’t trust her own sister, then who could she trust?

“It’s…Gendry.” She let out and she could have sworn that Sansa’s eyeballs exploded from her head.

“Gendry!? Like Jon’s best mate!? Like _your_ best mate!? When did that happen?”

“It’s honestly not what you think. We aren’t together in the logical sense. It’s more of a…friends with benefits situation.” Arya half smiled as if trying to reason with the logic behind their relationship.

“Friends with benefits? Yeah, because those always turn out fine…are you mental!? What if mother and father found out, not to mention the press! They would have a field day with that one. I can see the headlines now, ‘Daughter of Esteemed Politician Knocked Up with Best Friend’s Baby.’” Sansa chastised.

Arya groaned again, burying her head in the soft plush pillow she had thrown aside just a few moments prior. “I know!”

“Well, for your sake, I hope it was a onetime thing.”

“Actually…we’ve been sleeping together for nearly a year.” Arya confessed.

“A year! And how have you managed not to get knocked up all those other times?”

“We were careful, I swear. We used a condom and everything! I don’t know how this could have happened! Gods, Sans, what am I going to do?”

Sansa took a deep breath, gathering her thoughts before tying to help her little sister figure out the current mess in her life, “Let’s retrace the possible night you could have conceived. How long have you been having these symptoms?”

Arya shrugged, “Well the morning sickness started about a week ago, but everything else…maybe two and half months.”

“And what prompted you and Gendry to…you know…two and half months ago?” Sansa urged.

“It’s called ‘sex,’ Sans, and I don’t know. We really don’t need a lot of prompting, it just sort of happens.”

Sansa groaned, “Gods, Arya, think!”

“Fine! The only thing I can think of is your engagement party. That was three months ago, and Gendry and I had a bit too much to drink. But I remember using a condom! I swear! It was one of those that the University hands out as a way to say, ‘Practice Safe Sex.’”

“University? What university? You graduated three years ago.” Sansa asked with confusion.

“Right, I got it a University…in Braavos.” Arya said matter of fact.

Sansa groaned as she stared at her sister in disbelief, “You do know that condoms are only good for like a year…if that. The bloody thing must’ve ripped.”

“Well I didn’t know that! We usually just pulled on from his nightside draw, but we were at my place and I had run out, so I just grabbed the one that had been in my underwear draw for three years. Besides, I’m on birth control!”

“Hmmm, but you had that pneumonia thing and had taken antibiotics the week before, remember? Yeah, they can cancel out birth control.” Sansa said simply.

“Un-fucking-believable.”

They sat there in silence for a moment, as to give Arya time to gather her thoughts, which were everywhere and anywhere. It was near impossible to think that she had a human life growing inside, or even that she and Gendry were the ones to make it. It was all so overwhelming, and she had no idea what to do next.

“So what are you going to do?” Sansa asked.

Arya shrugged, “I don’t know. But I do have to tell Gendry.”

“Tell me what?”

Arya’s eyes snapped to her front door. In the midst of her self-pity she hadn’t noticed him walk through the door, “Well, fuck.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry finds out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the hell am I doing? 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! 
> 
> PS   
> This is totally a guilty pleasure fic for me to write. And what I mean by that is...I fucking love cliches and I love that I am just carelessly writing without any real form or structure

There he was, the culprit, who seed was so strong it got a baby in her the first time they weren’t careful. He was standing that the front door hanging his sweatshirt on the coat rack that was placed in the corner of her foyer. There were light splotches of water coating the outside of the sweatshirt, indicating that the rain forecasted had finally come.

Arya had completely forgotten about their plan to hangout that day. They were supposed to meet up at Hot Pie’s coffee shop, but with the prediction of rain looming, they had decided it best just to meet at her place and have a Harry Potter Movie Marathon, but amid all the chaos that was currently surrounding her, she had completely forgotten he was due to arrive.

Her face paled as she noticed the discarded pregnancy tests laying across her one and only couch that Sansa was desperately tying to conceal. She watched as her sister tossed them from the couch cushion and quickly stuffed them into her purse, zipping it up before Gendry had a change to notice.

“Oh, hey Sans, I didn’t know you were coming to our movie marathon.” Gendry said as he finally entered the small living room.

Sansa chuckled, a little to forcefully for Arya’s liking, before shifting uncomfortable on the couch, “Oh, no, I’m not here for the movie marathon. I just had to stop by and drop something off to Arya. Is that the time, already? My goodness, I’ve stayed longer than I realized. I’m sorry I can’t stay, but it was nice seeing you, Gendry.”

Arya’s eyes widened and she silently pleaded with her sister to stay, but Sansa only shrugged and mouthed ‘I’m sorry,’ before scurrying out of the apartment like a scared little bird. Arya scoffed as she saw her sister’s red hair disappear behind her front door.

“Traitor.” She muttered softly, so Gendry couldn’t hear.

She was left alone…in her apartment…with her best friend…that just so happens to be the father of her unborn child. What could go wrong?

Aside from the fact that if she tells him, their friendship could be ruined forever.

At least, for now, she could go on and pretend as if nothing had ever happened; living in ignorant bliss as she prepared to enjoy her movie marathon with Gendry. Perhaps it was naïve of her to think that she could just ignore the _exceptionally large, very present_ elephant in the room or that the gods would spare her some mercy on an already fucked up situation.

But of course, she was Arya fucking Stark and nothing can go her way.

As Gendry sat on the couch, taking Sansa’s place, he grimaced. He reached to where he was sitting and fished out one of the many pregnancy tests Arya had taken. It seems in her haste to hide them; Sansa had let one slip from her hand and back onto the couch.

Arya’s eyes nearly jumped out of her head as she saw him only the blue stick in between his fingers.

“What in the bloody seven hells is this?” He asked as he dangled the test in front of her.

Arya quickly snatched if from his grasp and tucked it behind her back, “It’s nothing.”

“It didn’t look like nothing.”

Arya shrugged, “It’s a…pen that I misplaced. Thanks for finding it! You’re the best!”

She tired to maintain a steady voice, but she was sure it came out more like an obnoxious infomercial advertising something completely useless. She might as well have been holding a neon sign saying, ‘I’m hiding something _very_ important from you,’ because there was no way Gendry would take her word that the pregnancy stick, he found was a misplaced pen.

“Arya, I know you call me stupid more times that I can count, but that doesn’t mean that I am. What was a pregnancy test doing in your couch?”

Arya began to panic. She hadn’t prepared to tell him, hells she hadn’t prepared to get pregnant. It wasn’t just something one could tell a person, even if they did help contribute with making it. Arya needed time to figure out she was going to say! It took her nearly three months of practicing in front of her bedroom mirror to tell her parents she was going to university in a different country. Imagine how long it would take her to tell him, ‘Hey, by the way, I’m pregnant and you helped.’ She’d probably have the baby first, before telling him.

She could lie and say it was Sansa’s and that’s why she made the impromptu visit, but then what happens when her belly starts to grow, and Sansa’s doesn’t? Talk about an awkward situation.

No, her best bet would just to spit it out and say, “I’m pregnant.”

“What?”

“Shit! Did I say that out loud?”

“Your…like you have a…we…I’m going to be…how the fuck?” Gendry was completely floored, and Arya was cursing at herself for her lack of filter. She obviously wasn’t planning on telling him like that, but her brain had other plans.

“Gendry, you okay?” She waved a hand in front of his face, trying to bring him back to the present situation at hand.

“Arya! How?!”

“Do you really need me to go over the logistics…okay well, it happens when people fuck, and we tend do a lot of that.” She said sarcastically, trying to help ease the tension in the room. It was an obvious mistake, considering how red Gendry’s ears got when she didn’t answer the question he was actually asking.

“Gods, Arya, you know what I mean. We used protection; we always do.”

“A lot of things failed that night, not just the condom.”

“What night?” He asked, trying to do a mental calculation of when she could have possible gotten pregnant.

“The night of Sansa’s engagement party. Apparently, the condom was expired, and my birth control is shitty.”

“The night of the-oh…oh that’s when you…yeah, I remember that night.” A slight chuckle left his lips as he reminisced on the night. They had done _a lot_ of things that night; _a lot_ of things that he frequently remembers when he spends his nights alone without the company of Arya.

Arya punched his arm, bring him back to the present reality, “Look, as much as I enjoy watching you remember our sexapades that night, we have bigger things to worry about.”

Gendry cleared his throat, “Right. So what do you want to do?”

“You’re asking me?”

Gendry shrugged, “It’s your body, Arya. I can’t tell you what to do. If you want to have an abortion, then I will go with you to the clinic and if you want to keep it, well I hope you’ll allow me to be in my child’s life. Hells, I helped make it, didn’t I?”

Arya smiled, “You really are stupid, stupid. Of course you’re going to be in its life. I would never not want you to. As for an abortion…I don’t think I can do that, not that I’m not against it. I don’t know…I just weirdly already attached to it.”

“So then, I guess we are doing this, then; becoming parents.”

Arya nodded, “Yep…I guess we are.”

“So, what do we tell your family?”

Arya stared off into her kitchen at nothing. She thought the hard part was going to tell Gendry, but in truth, it would be her family. With the Starks, big news like this always leads to a shit show. She remembered when Rickon revealed he was the one to leak to the press that Rob was getting married; it was like a Stark bomb had gone off. Or when Bran hacked into The Wall’s main systems and got caught by the feds. It took them almost a year to drop the charges and she was sure their mother was going to have a heart attack. And now that their father was running for governor, they all had to be on their best behavior. Arya was pretty sure that getting pregnant out of wed lock was a big no-no.

“I have no fucking idea.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Gendry have a conversation...among other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a role...
> 
> Also, this story is very fast paced because I'm really not trying to spend a lot of time on it...it was supposed to be like a one shot thing that turned into something else entirely so...
> 
> We aren't done yet. 
> 
> Starks still need to find out and what's a good cliche story without a little brotherly drama?? 
> 
> Oh yeah, she also has to push the baby out, too so...
> 
> Enjoy!!

Arya never noticed the stain on her bedroom ceiling. It was brown and icky and most likely due to some sort of rain damage. Luckily, it wasn’t cause for issue because the roof her flat building was replaced a year before she moved it. Yet, in the three years she had been living in her flat, she had never noticed it. Not until she stared aimlessly up at it for the last four hours with a sleeping Gendry beside her.

After her revelation of the growing human being inside of her womb, the two had tangled themselves into a heap of limbs and discarded clothes; somewhat as a celebratory romp to congratulate themselves on their not planned conception. She figured that she was already knocked up, so how much more trouble could they really get themselves into. Not to mention, that having sex while pregnant offered a much more sensory explosion than she cared to admit. Gendry had her withering beneath him in record time.

They had yet to define their new relationship; were they still friends with benefits or have the gravitated to something more? They did make a future kid together, but did that mean they had to be together? Sure, she had a major crush on him; has for the last twelve years but she would never admit that to him, not unless she was prepared for major heartache. And to be quite honest, she had no inclination of how Gendry really felt about her.

When they made the arrangement to be friends with benefits, they had both just gotten out of long-term relationships. Gendry with his crazy voodoo wielding ex and her with her no-good rotten cheating boyfriend. They didn’t have the time nor energy to commit to someone else and hey, they did lose their virginity to each other, so why wouldn’t they just sleep together to let out sexual frustration. They hadn’t let their ‘first time’ with each other break their friendship, so why should something as simple as casual sex break them?

Obviously, it didn’t, considering they had gone a solid year with their arrangement with out a hiccup…but thrown in a baby, and boy can their situation turn sour. But it hadn’t, at least Arya thought so. He had taken the news with stride and even fucked her afterwards.

No, Arya’s lack of sleep wasn’t caused by her fear of what her and Gendry’s relationship would lead to, but rather how in the seven hells her family would take the news.

Her mother would be pissed…liked so pissed that she wouldn’t have any more piss in her to piss. Jon would ring Gendry’s neck as soon as he found out and well, Robb…he might pass out that his little sister is having sex, let alone knocked up. Her younger brothers probably wouldn’t care and telling Sansa was already done and over with. It was her father she could figure out.

Would he be happy? Or would he be disappointed in her actions?

That would hurt the most, to see any disappointment from her father’s eyes, especially if it were directed to her. She couldn’t bear it.

All Arya knew was that she had exactly one week to figure out how to break the news.

Every Stark (and their significant others) would be gathered at her family home to celebrate little Richard’s first birthday. Her mother had been planning the event since the kid was born and if she missed it, she would never hear the end of it. Besides, it was her only nephew’s birthday and she couldn’t imagine missing it.

She only hoped her news wouldn’t upstage that of the birthday boy’s.

Arya huffed as she tried to ease her mind to sleep. Gendry was turned on his side, his back facing her. She couldn’t resist the urge to wrap her arm around his middle and snuggle close to him, gathering his warmth. She took in his scent, breathing in deeply as the familiar smell of soot and pinewood filled her nostrils.

She drew closer to him, so much so her bare chest brushed across his firm back. Arya couldn’t help but feel a wave of pleasure shoot to her core. Just that small gesture was enough to heat her body, craving to be touched by his rough hands. But he was sleeping, and she had already come undone three times that night, so she willed her body to calm and revel in the comfort his sleeping form brought her.

Slowly her mind drifted and she was off into a deep slumber that, to her dismay, only lasted for a few hours before she was jerked awake by the clenching in her stomach.

She quickly unraveled herself from the mess of limbs she found them in and hurried towards her bathroom, retching what little food she had in her stomach.

She found herself dreading the reaming months of her pregnancy, especially if she was to be greeted with vomit every morning. Groaning, she swiftly wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and flushed the contents of the toilet down the drain.

“Talk about a wake-up call.” Gendry joked as he shuffled in behind her. He had managed to pull on his boxers before greeting her on the bathroom tile and stretching out a hand for her to take.

She gladly accepted and allowed him to haul her up. She was still very much naked, but it didn’t matter, all she cared for was the crawl back into her bed and sleep the rest of the day. Her body ached from their romp the previous night and the lack of sleep had finally hit her.

“Shut up, you did this to me.” She grumbled.

“To be fair, you did hand me an expired condom.”

Arya glared in his direction before stumbling towards the sink to brush her teeth. Gendry followed suit and quickly grabbed his toothbrush he had left behind nearly six months prior.

She brushed swiftly, allowing the taste and stink from her early barf session to fade away, and shuffled back to her room, rummaging her draw for a fresh pair of knickers and a tee. She pulled on a simple black underwear and threw on one of Gendry’s old tee she had stolen from him years ago. It was King’s Landing Lions team shirt, and although she preferred the Winterfell Wolves, it still had the lingering scent of him. She’d never admit it, but it was her favorite to pull on when she would find her hands in between her legs, thinking of him as she worked herself.

Content with her choice of comfort, she crawled back into bed with a stubborn bull following suit.

“You look like shit.” He stated.

Arya frowned, “Thanks, you look like shit too.”

“Well your constant tossing and turning had be awake all bloody night.”

“Sod off, you were snoring so loud I thought the neighbors would hear.”

“Oh, I know they definitely heard something last night, and it wasn’t my snores.” He grinned.

Arya gasped as she grabbed a spare pillow and hit him atop his head, “I was not _that_ loud.”

“Please, you were howling like the she-wolf you are!” He quickly grabbed a hold of her and began tickling her stomach, garnering a bout of laughter to escape her lips.

This was a common occurrence between them. They would banter back and forth before either he or she would tease the other, leading to an all out tickle battle, which often ended up with their clothes discarded on the floor and Gendry pounding into her, as she screamed his name in pleasure. There was one incident where he had fucked her so good, that the neighbors filed a noise complaint the following morning.

But this was different.

They had to talk, and Arya couldn’t get distracted by the potential growth happening in his underpants.

After Gendry subsided and Arya took several minutes to catch her breath, she turned towards him with as much of a serious expression she could muster, “We have to talk.”

“Uh-oh, this doesn’t sound good.”

“Why do you assume it’s bad?”

“Because when has any good conversation start out with a ‘we have to talk?’”

“Gendry, I’m being serious. We must talk about how we are going to tell my family. I can’t exactly yell out that I’m pregnant.”

Gendry chuckled, “Well, you did with me and it turned out well in your favor.”

A blush crept to her cheeks as flashes of the previous night entered her head. It had turned out in her favor, but that was besides the point. They had to come up with a plan to tell the Stark clan and if she was going to go down in a sinking ship, then so was he.

“Why don’t we just tell them that we are together.” Gendry suddenly said.

“What!”

He nodded, “Yeah, I mean, we’ve been sleeping together for a year and well, would it be the worst idea?”

“Well, no, not really…but do you want that? To be with me?” she asked hesitantly.

Gendry sighed, “Arya, I love you. I’ve always loved you. I didn’t realize I was in love with you until you started dating that Ned dude, and when you broke up with him, I thought I finally had a chance. But then you said you didn’t want to be a relationship and well…I had just broken up with Mel, so I never brought it up.”

“And then I suggested the whole friends with benefits thing.” Arya cut it.

“Right…and I thought this was my chance, even if we weren’t in a relationship.”

Arya smiled, “Well, if we are being honest, the only reason I came up with the whole friends with benefits thing was because I really wanted you…like a lot. But, like you said, you had just broken up with that crazy bitch and I thought you didn’t want to be with me.”

“We’re a bunch of idiots.” He concluded.

Arya chuckled, “Yeah, we are.”

“So, does this mean we’re like together…liked together together, because I’d very much like to repeat last nights events.” He asked.

Arya blushed, “Well, then, Mr. Water’s I suggest you removed these clean knickers of mine to solidify our new-found relationship.”

Gendry gave a devilish smile, “As my lady commands.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Gendry make it to Winterfell where a betrayal of trust ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here ya go...
> 
> We only got a little bit left before I wrap it up in a nice bow. 
> 
> And next chapter will have a fun little cat fight

She had thrown up that three times that day and churning in her stomach indicated that she was about to have another bout of retching. The added nerves she was feeling, on top of being pregnant, had only intensified the ‘morning sickness’ tenfold. She tried to swallow the nerves down, but as they reached closer to her family home, it became increasing difficult.

Arya had called Sansa a few days before Gendry and her were set to leave for the weekend. She was the only one of the Stark bunch who knew her secret and Arya was desperate for some sort of advice on how to break the news.

“It’s like a plaster, Arya, just rip it off. It’ll hurt less and save you a lot of trouble.” Sansa said.

Arya began pacing her living room, clutching the phone to her ear as she listened to her sister advice, “Easy for you to say, you’re not the one pregnant out of wedlock!”

“Everyone gets pregnant out of wedlock, it’s no big deal. Beside you have a handsome lover to help you raise your impossibly gorgeous child, so what’s the issue?”

Arya groaned, “You may not have noticed because you were the golden child in our mother’s eyes, but everything I did growing up, she criticized. I can only imagine what she’ll say when I tell her that I’m pregnant…with Gendry’s baby.”

“I was not the golden child.” Sansa scoffed.

Arya let out a crude laugh, “Remember that time you snuck out of the house to meet with Joffrey? Mother knew you were gone, and when you got home you got nothing more than a brief scolding. When I snuck out with Jon to go to The Lumineers concert? She nearly rung my neck, not to mention I was grounded for two weeks.”

“Oh, stop it, you’re being dramatic.”

“Imagine what she’ll do once she finds out about this. If she could ground me, she would. I wouldn’t be surprised if she cut me off from the family funds.” Arya hung her head in her hands, dreading the upcoming conversation.

“Father would never let that happen. Besides, I honestly think you should worry more about Jon than mother. I mean, you did sleep with his best mate.” Sansa said matter of fact.

Arya groaned, “Oh my gods, this is going to be a shit show. Little Richards’s birthday will be ruined because of me! I should have an ambulance on call, you know, incase Jon tries to castrate my boyfriend!”

Arya cringed away from the phone as a loud squeal came through the receiver, “Boyfriend!! I knew it! I knew you two would get tighter, it was only a matter of time. Too bad it took a baby for you to figure it out.”

“Gods, Sansa, it’s not a big deal. Besides, we thought it would help lessen the blow if we say we’re together.”

“Look, don’t stress over it. Everything will be fine…but I have to go, Theon is threating to get rid of Lady again.”

Arya chuckled, “Tell him to stop pissing off that dog, I don’t know how many designer shoes have go to waste under her teeth.”

“I’ll see you on Saturday, and make sure you where that sun dress mother sent you a while back, or you’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Bye, Sans.”

Arya had tried her best to head her sister’s advice, but as the days grew closer to the party, her panic only grew, driving her into a spiraling mess. She was sure she was going to hurl again, bur rather asking Gendry to pull off the side of the road to puke out her already empty stomach, she swallowed it down and accepted that this was going to be a party that no one would ever forget.

When the pulled up to the gates of her family home, Arya couldn’t help but smile at the memories that flooded her. It had been nearly three years since she came back to Winterfell, always opting to meet her parents or siblings that their vacation home just fifteen minutes from her flat. It wouldn’t have been too much out of her way to drive the five hours it took to reach Winterfell, she just hadn’t the urge to visit.

Now, there was no reason not to. She knew about little Richards birthday since he turned six months and had plenty of time to prepare herself for the feelings that were sure to bubble up within her when she finally set foot on Winterfell land again, but as one could imagine, life got unexpectedly in the way.

It’s not like all her memories of home were bad, in fact most of them were good. It was just the bad ones always had a way of leaving a sour taste in her mouth and an even more sour feeling in her head.

“Is the code still the same?” Gendry asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

“Should be, unless mother changed it.”

“Why would she?” Gendry pressed the numbers on the pad, sighing when the intercom buzzed, indicating the code still worked.

Arya shrugged, “She threatened to after our last argument. She said that if I couldn’t make the time to come up to Winterfell, then why should I know the code to the gate. Turns out she didn’t keep to her threat.”

“Thank the gods for that. I don’t know how I would have fared sleeping in the car.”

“Please, I would have gotten us in. I know ways around this property that no one else does.” She said with a smirk.

Gendry laughed as he pulled up the long driveway to reach her family home. She noticed that Sansa and Theon had already arrived, and Robb’s new car was parked in the garage. Jon’s beat up truck was parked behind the house, most likely her mother’s doing, and Bran’s custom BMW had taken its rightful place beside Robb’s. She had Gendry park beside Jon, just in case her mother had any words to say about it.

She took a moment before jumping out the car, straightening the yellow sun dress her mother had sent her almost a year ago. She rounded the front of the car and grasped Gendry’s hand tightly, seeking reassurance as they walked towards the large front door.

But before they even had a chance to knock, the large door swung open. She was greeted by a very livid, very seething Catelyn Stark.

“Arya Lyanna Stark, you better start explaining yourself.”

“Mother, I’m not even two steps in the house and you’ve already found something to chastised me about.” She turned to see Sansa lurking behind their mother with pleading eyes. She watched as her sister mouthed ‘I’m sorry’ and her heart sank.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya deals with the Stark clan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'd say we have about two or three more chapter's top,...
> 
> It's been fun writing it, considering it is probably not one of my best works because it is literally a spur of the moment type story. Like this wasn't supposed to get this far, so please excuse the lack of cohesion. Also, we will prob get a "My fragile male ego is wounded, because I can't believe my little sister is having sex" troupe thrown in there sometime in the next chapter...
> 
> So prepare of rollercoaster ride of indecision and total bullshit as we begin to close out this fun little story.

“I’m going to murder you!” Arya yelled as she lunged towards the front door of the manor. Gendry barely had time to grab her before she surged forward, determined to get to her sister.

“Let go of me so I can strangle her!” She wiggled in his grasp, trying desperately to escape his arms, which had encircled around her waist.

Sansa peeled herself from the shadows, descending the steps of manor to stand just out of arms reach of Arya, “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to tell them…it just came out.”

“You promised me! You promised you wouldn’t say a word until I was ready!” she couldn’t help the tears that fell from her eyes as she continued to struggle in Gendry’s arms.

Sansa huffed as slight anger flashed across her eyes, “You and I both know that you wouldn’t have told them. You would have made up some stupid excuse to hold out the inevitable. I did you a favor!”

“A favor!? I’ll show you a favor with my hands around your neck!” Arya turned in Gendry’s arms, allowing enough room for her slip out beneath him. She hurried towards Sansa, ready to pounce like the wolf she was when a booming voice stopped her in her tracks.

“Enough!” Arya halted as she heard her father’s booming voice from the large oak door. “Everyone meet in the study in five minutes, we are having a family meeting.”

She watched as she turned on his heel and entered the manor, leaving her mother, Sansa, her and Gendry all dumbstruck at his sudden outburst.

“Well you heard your father, get in here, we have matters to discuss.” Her mother gave Gendry a onceover, “You’re expected to join.”

She swiftly turned on her heel and entered the manor with Sansa following close behind.

Arya grabbed Gendry’s hand and pulled him up the steps to the Stark manor. Not much had changed in her time away. Her mother kept it relatively clean, with a few of Rickon’s things scattered about the way. But with the whole Stark family staying for the weekend, the living room had become crowded with baby toys and suitcases. Arya had been reluctant to bring in their overnight bags incase the situation called for them to flee.

She was hoping with the family meeting that that wouldn’t be the case, of course it was never a guarantee.

Dragging Gendry along the way, they moved through the living room, passed the formal dining room until they reached the large oak doors leading to her father’s study. It was a room housed a lot of the Stark family conversations or even as a buffer between two bickering siblings. Of course, she and Sansa had held the record of the longest time a pair of siblings had been locked in that study, with Bran and Rickon coming in at a close second.

The doors were ajar and from the small opening, Arya could see the whole brood huddled in the study. Robb and his wife, Talisa were seated next to Jon, who had Ghost nuzzled between his legs. Bran was in the corner of the room, his wheelchair taking up most of the space he occupied. Rickon was on the opposite couch with Sansa and Theon, while her father was seated at his desk at the head of the room. Her mother had made a spot to stand beside her father and the only seat left was the love chair sitting athwart to her father’s desk.

Arya swallowed hard. She couldn’t take the pressure of having her whole family in one very tiny enclosed space. Usually it would house two or three of them at a time, not all five siblings and spouses. Perhaps this was a big mistake; coming to her family home even if it were to celebrate her nephew’s birthday.

Sansa was right, she would have dodged telling her family she was pregnant and would have let the whole weekend go by without so much as hinting at it.

“Gendry, I can’t do this. I can’t go in there.” She started to panic. Her face began to flush, and she could have sworn the room was starting to spin.

“Love calm down. Your father seems to know what he is doing. I’m sure everything will turn out fine.” He tired to soothe.

“Easy for you to say, you’re not the one pregnant.” She scoffed.

“No, but I’m sure I’ll end up leaving this study with my balls barely intact. And did you see the way your mother looked at me? If looks could kill, I would be dead.”

Arya groaned, “Fine, but If I go down, you do to. Were on this sinking ship together.”

“I’ll be the Jack to your Rose.” He teased.

Arya smiled, her nerves calming slightly, “You do know he dies at the end, right?”

“Okay, so probably not the best scenario to use…but you get my point.”

Arya took a hold of Gendry’s hand and gave it tight squeeze before pushing the door open. The light chatter that had started among the rest of the group had quieted as soon as they entered. Arya felt uneasy as she felt all nine pairs of eyes (ten if she counted Ghost) on her as she and Gendry made their way to the loveseat. It was awkward and intimidating, and quite frankly, made Arya tense.

They sat swiftly, getting comfortable for what was sure to be nothing but a mirage of thrown out words and opinions.

There was a brief round of silence before Ned Stark cleared his throat, gathering the attention of everyone in the study.

“Thank you all for coming to celebrate little Richards birthday. Considering recent revelations, and with guests from all around arriving tomorrow, we as a family must discuss what has been told. Now that the person in question has arrived, I feel it is only right to let her explain her current predicament, as it should have been from the beginning.”

Arya noticed Sansa’s cheeks flash red before hanging her head low. The jab was directly towards her, even if their father didn’t blatantly say it. It garnered a smirk from Arya’s lips, that of which quickly vanished when she realized it was her time to talk.

“Uh…hi. Well, since Sansa already exposed my secret, is there really a need for me to repeat it?” She shrugged.

“Arya…” Her mother gave warning.

With a groan she said, “Alright, alright. I’m pregnant, and if you haven’t already guessed, Gendry is the father.”

It was as if a bomb has exploded and everyone one of the Stark family members started throwing out their questions. Arya barely had enough time to register each one.

“I never told them that!”

“Way to go, Waters.” 

“I mean, who is really surprised by this?”

“I’m going to kill him!”

“Can I go to my room?”

“I knew it.”

“Arya Stark, you better start explaining yourself!”

Unable to take the constant bantering, Arya yelled, “By the gods, one at a time!”

And just as fast as it started, the banter had ceased, and the study was quite again, and Arya could finally hear her own thoughts.

She turned to Gendry who had just witnessed his first of probably many Stark family arguments. They were rarely pretty and often, one or more wouldn’t come out unscathed.

“Arya is right, let us calm down and ask her one at a time.” Her father said.

“Thank you, father…so, where do I begin?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also wanted you all to guess who said what...HINT, not everyone says something.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry let's the bull horns fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update...i fell asleep last night at like eight so...
> 
> Also, we take a hard right and go into Gendry's POV...
> 
> this should be fun. :)

It took Arya nearly an hour and half to explain her situation. Gendry had been fiddling with the hem of his shirt the entire time, that is, up until Arya started going into detail about their arrangement. He dared a glance at Jon, only to be meet with an icy glare. He noticed how Jon’s hands were turned into fists and his teeth clench. Gendry swallowed and quickly adverted his gaze to fall upon Arya.

He hadn’t expected her to go into such detail about their private life, but he knew that for her family to understand their predicament, she had to go back to where it all started. Of course, it did little to help as her mother kept glancing his way, almost expecting him to run. It was no secret on who is father was. He had found out his last year of high school, yet he never expected people to make assumptions based on that fact.

Yet even before his parentage was reveled, Catelyn Stark had a sour look on her face when ever he would arrive over the Stark Manor. She would never admit it out loud, at least not to his face, that she disliked him for his status in society. Sure, he wasn’t the wealthiest man alive (although he did acquire a good amount after his biological father passed away) and he had come from a single parent home, but he always considered himself a decent enough guy.

He definitely never slept around, and when he did have those rare opportunities to divulge in lust, he made sure he was absolutely careful. Even when he was in a long-term relationship, he never let up. It was one of the driving factors as to why it didn’t work out (but that is a story for another time). But of course, even after his countless attempts to make sure nothing came out of coupling, he had to get the one girl on the entire planet he was sure whose family would castrate him if they ever found out about their arrangement, pregnant.

Of fucking course it was happen to him.

But gods forbid it were to happen to someone like Theon Greyjoy, who made plenty of rounds around Westeros before finally settling down (the rock on Sansa’s finger proves that). How he managed not to get a girl pregnant was beyond Gendry. Maybe it was pure dumb luck, either way, the mere thought of it made Gendry a bit infuriated.

For most of his life, he had drawn the short end of the straw, and for once (when he began sleeping with Arya Stark) he thought his life was turning upside down. He had a great job, a decent flat, and sleeping with the girl he was secretly in love with. Now, not that his future child is a burden, of course not, it just couldn’t have come at worse time.

He always knew he wanted to have children and he always knew he wanted those children with Arya, but by the gods, he didn’t think it would be before they were in an actual relationship. Granted, it did force their hand to acknowledge their feelings for one another, but he would have liked to have found that out on their own terms, not because there was a baby in making.

Since her revelation, Gendry often thought if she would even be with him if she weren’t pregnant. Sure, she had said she loved him, and he was sure she meant it, but he couldn’t help but have some reserves. He was terrified, not just because there was going to be a baby, but because what if she woke up and realized she didn’t want to be with him. Or didn’t want to be with them.

He had known Arya Stark for a long time, and he remembered those late-night conversations when they were teenagers. She was adamant that she would never become a mother; that that life was for her. She would tell him that she would never marry and travel the world on her volition. Of course, he would agree with her and say that he would join her on her adventures; just the two of them bracing the world together.

It was stupid to think, but how could he not?

Gendry tried to shake the thought away, and thankfully the question Jon had just asked pulled him back to reality.

“What?”

“I said, ‘Are you going to marry my sister?’” Jon shot back, a little aggravated.

Bloody seven hells…didn’t he just think about this? Of course he wanted to marry her, but if Arya Stark didn’t want to get married, then he would oblige.

“Well…uh…we…I mean-”

“Not that it is any of your business, Jon, but yes, we are getting married. Most likely after the baby is born.” Arya interjected.

Gendry’s cheeks blushed, “We are?”

“Yes, we are, stupid.” She scoffed.

Well that was obviously a surprise to him. He doesn’t remember proposing, although he could have very well whispered it in her ear as they were making love the night they confessed their true feelings. But he was so high of euphoria that he couldn’t really say.

“You do mean, after the baby and after my wedding, right?” Sansa chimed.

Arya rolled her eyes, “Yes, Sansa. How could Gendry and I possible think to upstage your wedding. May the gods smite us for every suggesting it.”

“I was only asking. I have been planning this wedding since I was twelve. I love you, but not even you giving birth could stop it.”

“You do realize that I give birth _before_ your wedding right?”

Sansa hummed, “Even better, we will have a little wedding crasher.”

“I’m glad I could accommodate.” Arya scoffed.

Gendry watched as the sisters bantered back and forth. It was quite reminiscent of how Jon and he used to argue during their university days. Being his best mate and then being his roommate were two entirely different things and it took them a solid month to get into a somewhat normal routine. But now, as he studied Jon’s face and saw the anger flash behind his gray eyes, he wondered if they would ever get back to that.

“Please, girls, enough.” Their mother said. “I’ve let you tell your peace, Arya, not it is time for me to speak.”

“By the gods, mother! I know what you’re going to say! You don’t approve of Gendry, I get that, but he is the father of my child and the man that I love. If you cannot accept that, then I do not see you in my child’s life.” She stood from the love seat Gendry and her shared in order to face her mother dead on.

“Arya Lyanna Stark, you will listen to me. Is this situation ideal? Of course not, but we will handle it as a family. I will not stand here and pretend that I approve of your relationship with Gendry, because I do not. How do I know he won’t leave you, like his father? I’m sorry, darling, but falling in bed with a Baratheon man never turns out.” Catelyn Stark placed her arms firmly over her chest, standing with her head held high. She expected her words to be finale, but Gendry couldn’t help the anger that began to boil within him.

He now stood, a little to quickly for his head started to spin, and placed Arya protectively behind him. He was livid, and heat within his ears were proof of that.

“Don’t ever compare me to my father! I never knew he existed until it was too late. I have never been the man you accuse me to be. I can count on one hand how many people I’ve been with. Arya isn’t just some side piece that I’ll toss away when I’m bored. I love her! I love her more than air itself. it may have taken me years to realize that, but I would die for her. And I love the child we created. I could never leave it, not after growing up without a father. I’ve stood by for years, letting you berate my character, all because of who you thought I was. Sure, I don’t come from money and you probably think that I won’t be able to provide for Arya and the baby, but I have you know, I run one of the top mechanical engineering companies in Westeros. I make good money; plenty to take care of them. If you can’t see that, then maybe Arya is right, and you don’t deserve to be in our child’s life.”

Gendry huffed, trying to catch his breath. He needed to calm before he created an even bigger fire.

“Personally, I think Gendry is great.” Theon chimed in.

“No one asked you, Greyjoy.” Rickon countered. He had stopped listening after Arya started rambling about her and Gendry’s sex life, opting to play a mobile game to pass the time. Talisa has made a quick exit to sooth a crying Richard and Robb was close behind, not really caring that his younger sister was pregnant.

The only ones to make such a fuss about it was Catelyn and Jon; not even Ned seemed to mind, for he liked Gendry’s response to his stubborn wife. “Darling, I think Arya is in good hands. Gendry is a nice lad, and he isn’t his father. Hells, he didn’t even know that man until he was dead and buried.”

Catelyn was taken by her husband's words, but not entirely surprised, “But Ned, that is not the point. She was reckless and-”

“Things happen. Now, we have guests arriving tomorrow, I suggest we leave it be and perhaps, later you can apologize to our daughter and future son.”

Catelyn sighed, but reluctantly agreed and allowed Ned to escort her out, but not before she said, “We are not done with this conversation.”

Arya grumbled and turned to hug Gendry, which he gladly accepted.

After Ned and Catelyn exited the study, Rickon was close behind, giving Gendry a fist bump before leaving. Bran swiftly rolled out of the room saying, “Welcome to the Starks.”

Sansa and Theon jumped from the couch, leaving Jon to brood by his lonesome.

“Look, I’m sorry I told everyone. It truly was an accident.” Sansa sighed.

Arya smiled, “I know, and you were right, I would have never said anything if it was left up to me.”

The two sister’s hugged, before Theon began to drag Sansa out the study, “Come one Sans, these three have to talk, and as much as I would love to be present, I can’t risk my face being mauled by being an innocent bystander.”

They quickly shuffled out the study, closing the oak doors behind them.

Gendry turned to where Jon was sitting. His hands were no longer fist, but his teeth were still clenched, and he made it habit of avoiding both of their gazes.

Gendry knew he could face Catelyn, if given the opportunity, but facing Jon Snow was another matter entirely.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon gives his input

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have two chapters you guys!!! I am opting to not show family dinner since we already had that scene in the study so we will basically fast forward a bit to Sansa's wedding and then Arya's birth and then an epilogue and that's it! I already have them half written and will post tomorrow and Tuesday and then yeah...
> 
> So enjoy!!

Arya couldn’t help but feel the tension in the room. All had left the study, aside from Jon, who, judging by the look on his face, clearly had a few things to say. He was livid, there was no denying that, and she was sure they would hear a few choice words from Jon. It wasn’t like they didn’t deserve it; they had slept with each other behind his back, but of Arya was being completely honest with herself, it wasn’t his gods damned business.

There were plenty of things she hadn’t told Jon, either for her insanity or his. If he were to find out that she was having sex in the first place, she was sure he would have an aneurism. But he couldn’t be that unknowing to think that she hadn’t had sex before. Granted, she had lost her virginity to Gendry, but Jon sure as hells didn’t need to know that. But she had been with other men…and women. If he were to believe that she wasn’t having sex before Gendry, then he really didn’t know anything.

“Well, are you going to say something or sulk there all day?” Arya finally asked as she grew tired of waiting for his response to her current situation.

Jon stood from the couch he was sitting at, just a few paces away from the pair. His face was turned as to not look them in the eye and his hands were wiggling, as if to keep them from forming fists. With his teeth still clenched, he slowly turned his head, his gaze falling before Arya.

“How the fuck did this happen!?”

Arya scoffed, “Were you listening to anything I was saying just moment ago? I mean, I did just tell the whole family about intimate moments of my life.”

“I heard, trust me. What I mean, is why him? Why my best mate? Arya, you could have anyone, so why Gendry?” She could see the hurt in his eyes, and it made her heart sting with pain. She hadn’t meant to betray him, or hurt him in anyway, yet that’s exactly what she did.

“So, you’re not mad at Gendry, then?” She cautiously asked, hoping to advert his attention to solely her.

“Oh, no I’m fucking seething. All I want to do is bash his face in, but I know this went both ways, and Gendry isn’t the only guilty party.” Jon clarified.

Arya sighed, “Gods, Jon…It’s not like I meant to get pregnant! I was an honest accident, one that Gendry and I are taking responsibility for.” She paused for a moment, trying to keep her emotions in check. They were extremely heighted, and she found herself crying at anything lately. “I didn’t choose Gendry…it just sort of happened. I’ve always liked him as more than a friend, but I never acted on it because I didn’t want our friendship to be jeopardize. I also couldn’t bare to see you angry at him. We were both in a really mess up place when this friends with benefits thing happened, and well…I guess it just eventually turned into something more.”

Jon nodded, “And have you only been with him?”

“Gods, no! I’m not a little kid anymore, Jon. I have been with other people; men and women. For gods sake, I lost my virginity when I was eighteen! I’m twenty-four, you can’t honestly think that I haven’t had my fair share of lovers, do you?” She crossed her hands over her chest, waiting for his response.

Jon adverted his gaze from her, blushing at her revelation, “No. But you’re my little sister and the thought of doing that just…I can’t see it.”

“And do you feel the same way about Sansa? I’m sure you weren’t happy to find out that her and Theon, another one of your best mates, were dating and mostly likely sleeping together.” She countered.

“To be honest, Theon was more of Robb’s mate, than mine, and it was kind of expected. It wasn’t as shocking, I suppose.” He shrugged.

Arya glared at him, obviously not pleased with his answer.

“That is completely unfair, and you know it!”

“Yeah, maybe it is, but I’m not going to apologize for it. Look, I’ve never been as close to Sansa as I’ve been with you, and maybe that stems from her bullying you when we were children. I wanted to protect you and keep you this innocent girl forever.” He confessed.

“Well, I’m not that little girl anymore. I’ve grown up since then, and I am perfectly capable of making my own decision, without having to worry about the implications. I’m sorry you had to find out this way. Trust me when I say, it was not planned. But it’s happening, and I don’t want you to be made at Gendry. Like you said, it went both ways.”

Gendry cleared his throat then, making way for his turn to talk.

“Jon, mate, I’m sorry I lied to you and I’m sorry you had to find out this way. But what I said to Catelyn was the truth. I love Arya and I love that baby,” He gestured towards Arya’s stomach, which she now held protectively. “And I will do anything for them.”

Jon groaned as he brought his hands to glide over his face, almost as if he were trying to wake himself up from a horrible nightmare.

“I’m angry, I won’t deny that, and I want nothing more than to beat your ass for sleeping with my little sister. I mean, she is tiny and you’re…. well you. I can’t imagine you not hurting her, but I hear the truth in your voice, and I accept…whatever this is.” He motioned between the two them. “Besides, if you can survive Catelyn Stark, then you’re pretty much one of us.

“So you’re okay with it, then? Us being together and well…you know.” Arya asked.

Jon smiled and nodded, “I am, but give me time to fully come to terms with it. Also, I don’t want to hear anymore about your sex life. I’m pretty sure you scarred the whole family with that.”

“Noted.”

They began to tumble out of the study when Jon asked, “Although, I am curios…who did you lose your virginity to?”

Arya blushed and tired to avoid her gaze with Gendry, “Oh, no on you know, just some bullheaded boy from school.”

“Oh…” Jon nodded. “Okay then.”

She tried desperately to stifle her laugh but seeing Gendry’s pained face as he tired to do the same nearly broke her. She hadn’t told anyone who she lost her virginity to, not even Sansa, and that was for reasons she didn’t wish to disclose. Her first time with Gendry had been special, and the last thing she wanted to ruin the memory by telling anyone else. Maybe she would tell Sansa one day, but as for now, it would be a secret she kept close to her heart.

“Well, I’m glad to see now was murdered.” Theon chimed as they entered the large family room.

Everyone was accounted for, expect for Rickon who was mostly likely tucked away in his room away from all the family drama. Robb and Talisa were soothing a fussy Richard and Sansa was having a light conversation with their mother, no doubt over wedding plans. Her father, Ned, was standing in front of the fireplace with a glass of malt whisky in his hand. Bran was positioned in the corner of the family room, a laptop placed firmly on his lap as he fiddled away at the keys with great speed.

“Oh, sod off, Greyjoy. We are perfectly capable of having a civilized conversation.” Arya rebutted.

A scoff escaped his lips, “Not with those two! Remember when they had that fight over…what’s her name…that chick from high school…anyway, there were about to maul each other if Robb and I hadn’t stepped in. Jon was baring his teeth like the wolf he is and, gods, Gendry can be bullheaded.”

Jon’s eyes widened at Theon’s remark and he swiftly looked between she and Gendry, putting the pieces of their earlier conversation together, “Even back then?!”

“Who wants pie?” Arya quickly jut in. “Mother, you were baking one, were you not? I smelled it as soon as I walked in and, boy, is this baby craving a piece.”

“Well, yes, but it’s meant to be served after dinner. I don’t want you to spoil your supper, even if you are pregnant.” She chastised.

Arya grumbled, “Well that is just cruel.”

“Come now, Arya, stop being so dramatic. Besides, dinner is nearly ready. We just have to wait for the beef wellington to finish browning and we can enjoy a family dinner. Now, we’ve said our peace and we can leave the rest for another conversation. In the meant time, if you would like to unpack, your bags have been placed in your room, and Gendry you will find your things in Jon’s room.”

Arya scoffed, “Mother, we are engaged. I don’t see it a problem with Gendry being with me. I mean, how much more trouble could I really get in?”

“It’s not just you, Arya. Theon is sleeping in the room with Jon and Gendry as well. If you are not yet married, then you are not sharing a room.”

Arya rolled her eyes. She dared a glance at Sansa who had the same idea as she. They would both definitely be sneaking their significant others in their room once their parents (more like their mother) fell asleep.

Gendry bent down to whisper in her ear, “There is no way I am sharing a room with Jon. I’ll sneak in once your parents have gone to bed.”

A blush crept to her face and she nodded, looking forward to her night with Gendry.

But first…she needed pie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I knoowww I said that I wasn't going to write the dinner...and I didn't...sort of. This chapter sets up my smut (but mild for those who don't like reading smut) chapter that is next, so I did up the chapter count. 
> 
> Anyway...here ya go!

Family dinner had gone smoothly, aside from Rickon’s obscure questions, the conversations around the dinner table were light, compared to that of the ones in the study. And as slice after slice of beef wellington rounded the table, Arya had to hold herself from vomiting all over the kitchen table. She wasn’t all that hungry, only opting to eat her mushy peas, and preferred to wait for the cherry pie her mother had been backing when she and Gendry first arrived.

When the rounds of plates had been stashed in the sink and her mother moved to pull the dessert plates from the cupboard, Arya’s mouth began to water. This was the moment she was waiting for, the rich taste of cherry pie as the delectable juices spilled within her mouth or even the feeling the butter crust would leave as it melted away as soon as it entered the whole in her face. Yes, Arya Stark was craving pie and she be damned if she wasn’t going to get a slice.

Naturally, her mother proceeded to torture her as she passed a slice to everyone but her. She even gave Gendry a slice before her pregnant daughter. It was cruel way for her to get even and Arya hadn’t the patience for it. But when her turn came to finally divulge in a slice, she was quick to snatch it from her mother’s hands, stabbing into the dessert with a haste Gendry had yet to see.

Yes, Arya Stark was ravenous, and she didn’t care what she looked like stuffing her face with her mother’s cherry pie. All she cared for was to devour every last crumb (along with a second piece, if her mother would allow it) into her craving mouth.

“Whoa, Arya, the pie isn’t going to run away from the plate, you can slow down.” Sansa warned as she took delicate bites of her piece.

Theon scoffed as he watched Arya shove another large piece into her mouth, “I think the pie wants to run away, Sans. Trust me, I wouldn’t want to be on the other end of that fork.”

Arya paid Theon Greyjoy no mind as she delightedly continued to eat her pie, unaware of whatever conversations were going around the dinner table.

By the time she had fully divulged herself (she was able to get an extra two slices) most everyone had finished with their own pieces of pie, pilling the plates into the kitchen sink for washing. Jon and Gendry had started a light conversation, picking up as if nothing had happened between them. Rickon, as usual, had excused himself as soon as he could to wonder back up to his room, away from prying eyes. Sansa was helping their mother with cleaning up the kitchen and her father, along with Theon and Bran were off on some topic she was sure Theon had no knowledge in.

She hiccupped and rubbed her full belly, realizing it had protruded a bit since she last noticed. Sure she was full of three deliciously wonderful pieces of pie, but surely that wasn’t enough to bloat out her stomach the way that it was. No, this was her baby that had decided to make an appearance now that the whole world new of its existence.

Arya smiled and gently smacked Gendry on the shoulder, interrupting him from his conversation with Jon.

“Look.” She said, rubbing her stomach. “I think our little bean has decided to make an appearance.”

Gendry looked at her with wide eyes as he slowly placed his hand across her small abdomen. She knew he couldn’t feel anything but knowing that even the smallest indignation of their baby showing itself to the world made her heart flutter (it also sent a wave of pleasure to her area between her legs that would definitely be quenched in the coming hours) with joy. She placed her hand atop Gendry’s and smiled, basking in the feeling.

“Already? But you’re only three months along.” 

“Have you seen yourself, mate? Any kid you have will have your shoulders.” Theon snorted, checking out of the conversation with Arya’s father.

“Theon’s right, Arya, that baby is going to be huge and you’ll probably carry low.” Sansa chimed.

“She’ll mostly likely need a c-section.” Her mother chipped in from the sink as she washed the dishes.

Arya gulped, “You lot are not helping.”

“Well darling, this is what happens with you get pregnant. You must talk about the good _and_ the ugly.”

“Okay…I think I’m headed to bed. Gendry, walk me to my room?” She turned to him.

Arya took a quick glance at her mother, pleading from afar to at least have him climb the stairs to walk her to her room, and with a hesitant nod her mother agreed.

“You come straight down, young man.”

“Yes, Mrs. Stark.” Gendry nodded.

He reached his hand out for Arya to take and she gladly took it, allowing him to guide her up the stairs. She came to a stop in front of her door, opening it gingerly. It had been close to four years since she entered her old bedroom and, well, she wasn’t sure if she was ready to see the time capsule. She was sure that her mother hadn’t touched it, as she hadn’t touch Robbs or even Jon’s room when they left to university. The only difference is that, at least they came back. She had decided to stay away; hells she ran away to a different country for two years!

Holding her breath, she turned the knob and entered her room.

The posters that littered her walls were covered in a thin layer of dust. Her diary from high school laid open on her desk, an unfinished sentence waiting her return. There were stacks of CD’s strewn across her floor and her yearbook, which she was sure she had thrown out, sprawled on her bed. It really hadn’t changed, not since she left to start her new life.

The only thing changed was her ensuite bathroom, which were stripped of his dark shower curtains and accessories and placed with something light; more exuberant. It was probably her mother’s doing considering the bathroom hadn’t been touched since she last used it.

Her overnight bag was placed on her bed, waiting to be unpacked and, with Gendry in tow, she shuffled towards it.

“Gods, it’s like we are back in high school.” Gendry said as he took in their surroundings.

Arya snorted, “I hope not. I hated high school.”

They remained silent after that, with Gendry watching as Arya brushed off the dust from her desk and draws. She shuffled around her room, organizing it a bit, before plopping down on her full-sized bed. Gendry followed, sitting in the edge.

“Hey,” He broke the silence. “I’ve got to ask you something.”

Arya sat up, scooting to sit beside Gendry, “Okay…what is it?”

“Did you mean what you said…in the study?”

“I said a lot of stuff.”

“I mean…about getting’ married and all.” He asked sheepishly, his cheeks flushing brightly.

Arya smiled and took his hands into his, “Gendry, I meant all of it. You’re it for me and I can’t wait to raise this baby with you. I want to marry you and be with you until the end of my days…unless…of course…you don’t want to.”

Gendry’s eyes widened, “Of course I want to be with you! I just thought…well, I thought you just said that to please Jon.”

“When have I ever said anything to please my family? Gendry, I said that because I really do want to be with you.”

Gendry captured her lips, throwing her off guard. She felt as he snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him as he savored her taste. A groan escaped her lips, muffled by his mouth on hers. She wanted nothing more than to push him back on her bed and take him then and there, but the idea of her mother waiting for his return downstairs made her push him back.

“I want to…Gods know I want to, but later, when everyone has gone to bed.” She whispered breathlessly.

Gendry nodded and pecked her lips, “Yeah, okay. But that may be easier said than done. Jon has promised to watch me and Theon like a hawk tonight.”

Arya laughed, “The only thing Jon is going to be watching is the back of his eye lids. I slipped a sleeping pill in his drink when no one was looking. It was Sansa’s idea, actually, she was the one that passed me the pill.”

“What are we going to do with you two!” He laughed.

Arya shrugged, “I don’t know, but you and Theon have the rest of your lives to figure it out.”

“I can’t wait.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Gendry...well ya know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT??? I UPDATED??? 
> 
> Yes, I did because I wanted to finish this story. And now that I've posted my Gendrya BigBang, I can finally get back to my WIPS!!! 
> 
> I will be updating Evading Capture next weekend and then I should have the first part to my long anticipated "Issi & Osi" inspired fic!!! I have finally been able to get back to it and I can't wait to pump it out! 
> 
> Anyway, here ya go... enjoy! 
> 
> OH! This is also a bit smutty...nothing too bad, but for those who do like smut, maybe stay away. The rating is still mature, because it really is a very mild smut scene.

Arya waited for Gendry as the hours ticked by. Her family was being rather talkative, with Theon doing his best to keep them in the game room for another round of Monopoly. Luckily, Sansa was able to pull him from the friendship ending game and convince the other members of her family to retire for the night.

Rickon had no qualms about going to his room and Bran was more than willing to retreat; Arya suspected it was due to Meera sneaking into his room. He thought he was being slick, but she could hear the thumps coming from his room and the giggles of girl seeping through the walls.

Her parents were quick to retire, their aging bodies unable to keep up with their lively children. Robb and Talisa were busy trying to get an active toddler down to sleep.

That left Jon.

And by the Gods, that sleeping pill she slipped had taken forever to work. It was nearly midnight when Gendry slipped into her room, crawling into bed beside her.

“What took so long?” She asked as she nuzzled deeper into his arms.

“Jon tried his best to stay awake. It was a funny sight and I’m pretty sure Theon recorded the whole thing.” He snorted.

Arya chuckled, “It’ll be good blackmail.”

“I have to give it to him, though, he really did try to stay awake.”

Arya turned in his arms so she could face him. With the room as dark as it was, it was hard to make out his features, but his outline was still there, and she was able to bring her hand to cup his face. “Are you going to finish what you started or…”

“Oh, so you just want to get right to it, then.” He teased.

Arya gave him a gently slap, “I won’t be awake much longer, being pregnant really takes it out of someone.”

Gendry gave a deep chuckle, “Very well, mi’lday.”

He captured her lips easily, quickly deepening the kiss. Arya could feel his tongue press to lips and she gladly gave him entrance, the two playing a game of cat and mouse to see who could devour the other first.

She moaned into his mouth, giving him the vigor he needed to pull over her, careful to keep his weight off of her as he did so. Arya could feel his growing member through his sweats, and it instantly sent a shock to her system. She could feel the heat pool between her legs as his hand came to rest on her hip. His fingers dug into her hip, giving a pleasing pleasure and making Arya’s hips buck forward.

“Eager, I see.” Gendry chuckled when they had parted for air.

“For you, always.” Arya quipped back.

She quickly replaced his lips back onto hers while her hands roamed his bare chest. Usually she would already have him bare as the day he was born, but with him sharing a room with Jon, she could see why he opted for the sweats. Her only hope was that the sweats were the only thing between her and his member.

She dipped her hands further down and hooked her fingers into the waistband of his sweats, confirming that, yes, he was only wearing sweatpants and nothing else.

At that moment, she wished that she was as easily accessible like he was. Why she decided to wear an oversized t-shirt, shorts and socks were beyond her and she was now wishing she was better prepared.

As if reading her thoughts, Gendry paused his roaming hands and moved them to the hem of her shirt, shifting it up and over her head before Arya could even blink. She gasped as his mouth came instantly to suck on her hard peak of her breast as he flicked it with the tip of his tongue.

He toyed with her, kissing and sucking her one breast while his hand massaged the other.

It was if her senses were heightened and she could no longer take the pleasure. She could feel the pressure in her lower region and as Gendry gently bit the peak of her nipple, she could feel herself fall. Letting out a gruntled moan, she let her body wither beneath him.

“Did you just…?”

“Yes.” She said a bit breathlessly

“But I didn’t even…”

“I know. Its these hormones.”

“Do you want me to continue?” He asked a bit cautiously.

“Yes!”

Gendry chuckled before returning to his ministrations and began to pepper kisses down her neck and onto her stomach. He paused then, just above her belly button, and gave a tender kiss atop her prodding belly. The gesture made her heart flutter and she found herself falling in love with him even more than what she was, if that was possible.

She watched as he pressed further down, coming to the band of her night shorts and slipping his fingers into the band. He gently pulled them down, taking her underwear with them, leaving her in nothing but her pink hello kitty socks (don’t judge).

He then stood from the bed and pulled his sweats down, leaving him bare just for her.

It never ceased to amaze Arya that _he_ could fit _into_ her.

He was definitely larger than some of her other past lovers and knew exactly what she wanted. Even when she lost her virginity to him, was she amazed that she was able to take all of him in. It was like the gods made him specifically for her and she could no longer imagine being with anyone else.

Gendry climbed on the bed and hovered over her, craning his neck down so he could give her a deep kiss as he entered her. Arya gasped at the sensation and nearly came from him entering her. Everything as so heightened that she wasn’t sure she would be able to last for much longer.

As he began to move, Arya had to bite his shoulder to keep from screaming out and alerting the rest of the house as to what they were doing.

She could feel her walls clench and the grunt in her ear indicated that Gendry could also feel her peak coming.

“Love, if you do that, I won’t be able to last much longer.” He huffed as he continued to move.

Arya moaned, “I-I..am…oh gods!”

And with that she was falling, gasping as she heard Gendry moan his release.

Gendry stilled as they both tried to catch their breaths.

“That was…wow.” Arya breathed.

Gendry nodded, “Do you think Bran heard?”

The knock from the wall behind them indicated that yes, Bran did hear their lovemaking.

“I guess he did.” She laughed. “He’ll get over it.”

Gendry gave her a small kiss before rolling off of her and shuffling to the en suite bathroom, he emerged with his sweats placed firmly around his waist and a towel for Arya to take. She quickly cleaned herself, discarding the towel into the hamper beside her bedroom door.

Her body was too spent to dress, so she opted to remain bare and let Gendry embrace her from behind.

“I love you.” She sighed as she felt slumber creeping up on her.

“And I love you.”


End file.
